1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover, and more particularly to a weather protective cover for vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vehicles may include a spring wound reel having a sheet material wound therein. The sheet material may be pulled outward of the reel for covering and for protecting the vehicles. However, normally, the spring wound reel is solidly secured in or on the vehicles and may not be easily disengaged from the vehicles for storing purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional protective covers for vehicles.